Unexpected Knowledge
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Mirandy...One stormy night a walk in and unexpected knowledge put Miranda in a tail spin. Establish relationship. First TDWP story! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Miranda's back arched up off the bed as small; shockwaves ran through out her body. Andy's hands and mouth were playing havoc on here, after being together for three years the woman could still drive her insane and make her scream which was so very different from her past lovers who couldn't even bring a small tingle from her. Sweat coated their bodies as they were setting a pace, and touching the other one at their most sensitive areas. The couple were trying to keep it down since the twins were home but it was getting far to difficult to remain quite, especially when Andy's two fingers started brushing at Miranda's sweet spot causing her to call out.

Caroline and Cassidy were laying up in Caroline's room the scary movie and not to mention the heavy storm outside were scaring them, they might be going on fifteen but they could admit when they were frightened. After another crash of lightening, the two bolted up and went in the direction of their mother and Andy's room, the noise from outside masking the sounds coming from with in.

Two amazingly shaped legs straddled Andy's thighs as Miranda began to ride the fingers that were deep inside of her, pulled closely Andy's mouth was playing an onslaught to the older woman's chest. Panting loudly Miranda felt her orgasm coming on and she knew it was going to be a strong one. Moving quicker the couple started panting and looking into each other's eyes, as they both felt the orgasms building to the point of almost exploding.

The unsuspecting twins could not hear what was going on due to the storm and after another crack of lightening; they pushed the door open but stopped at the sight they had just walked in on. Just as the twins walked in the couples orgasms spilled out causing Miranda to scream out in a way that no one thought the Ice Queen would with her lovers name leaving her lips. The two young girls stood in shock not knowing what to do; coming down Andy noticed the girls and realized that they were in a predicament.

"We have company." Came Andy's response to seeing the girls, Miranda looked down but then her eyes bugged knowing who the company was. Quickly grabbing the blanket, the two wrapped themselves up and looked at the two girls.

"We couldn't sleep…"

"The storm and movie so we were just…awkward." Caroline replied as she looked between the two women.

"I want the both of you too go downstairs we will be down in a moment to speak with you." Miranda's response caused the girls to snap out of it, leave the room, and run down the stairs. Quickly the two women put on underwear and robes and ran brushes through their hair to make it look presentable; Miranda's hair had gotten longer so she could not just run her fingers through it anymore. Looking at one another Andy began to crack a smile, causing Miranda to give her a look that obviously showed she did not understand.

"Its just the girls have walked in on us but they are almost fifteen, in two weeks to be exact. They know what sex is and not to mention at their age and in this time of age I wouldn't doubt if they have at least had some sort of sexual in counter." Andy replied with a shrug.

"Andrea!" The older woman's tone obviously showing shock.

"Miranda, how old were you when you lost your virginity or had your first sexual…predicament?" The question caused Miranda's eyes to bug as realization hit her.

"No, they are my babies they haven't even turned fifteen. You really think that at least one of them has…" Miranda sat down on the bed and did not even finish her sentence as she looked at Andy with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I know that hearing it is hard but you can't live in denial and besides maybe the twins haven't done anything. They are smart girls Miranda they wouldn't do anything unless they thought about it first." She smiled down at Miranda who smiled back and got up and took a hold of her hands, Andy lead her out of the room and they walked downstairs and sat down with the girls at the island in the kitchen.

"We are sorry Mom and Andy, we know we are supposed to knock but we didn't hear anything so we thought it would be okay to go in." Cassidy said as she looked at the two women hoping they do not get into trouble.

"It's okay girls, but please even if you can't hear anything knock. I know that this is embarrassing but it wouldn't have happened if you had knocked." Andy replied while Miranda sat next to her and nodded, the two young teens nodded in response. "Now, me and your mother would like to speak with each of you separately so Caroline will you come into the living room with us?" Caroline nodded but her fear was obvious since she thought she was still going to get some sort of punishment, the three stood up and went into the living room telling Cassidy to wait.

The three sat down Andy and Miranda on the couch and Caroline in a chair, the three stared at each other for quit some time until Andy decided to break the silence.

"With what just happened we know we don't need to give you or your sister a talk, but we do know you are at an age were sometimes some peopled will lose their virginity. What your mother and I want to know is have you had any sexual relationship with anyone?" Andy looked Caroline in the eye mostly to check to see if there was lying Miranda was doing the same.

"WHAT! No way! I am not ready for that, if I can't take care of kid then why do something that could make a kid and besides I am way to young and immature!" Caroline instantly replied, both Andy and Miranda smiled they knew she was not lying and that brought both of them relief.

"I am proud of you, Caroline for that. I want you to know though that if and when you do feel you are ready come to me and Andy, that way at the least we can help provide you with some sort of protection." The oldest of the three women stated.

"Okay, Mom I will." The three got up hugged each other and Miranda told her to go up to bed.

"So?"

"I am relieved that so far one of my children has sense, I am more proud of her now than I have ever been." Relief evident on Miranda's face as they walked towards the kitchen, the look soon faded as awareness took over because she still had one more child left. Cassidy looked up at her parents and waited for whatever it was they wanted to ask her, she had a feeling her answer would involve her dying a young death.

"We understand that you and your sister are too old for the talk that's why you two didn't get it, but we are aware that you are both at an age where you start to experiment. So what we want to know is have you had any type of sexual experience?" Miranda asked this time, both her and Andy did what they had done earlier with Caroline they looked and waited.

"No." Cassidy answered simply but began to panic; Andy instantly caught on to it and knew that the girl was lying.

"Cassidy, don't lie to us." Andy said which caused Miranda to turn and look at Andy who had saw something she did not.

"Okay, yes I have." Fear and worry consumed the girl now as she saw her mothers face turn into shock and disappointment.

"When?" Miranda felt lost and as if her world was crashing her little girl had had sex.

"Three months ago is when I first done anything, but the most recent time would be two days ago." She wanted to be sick she never wanted to tell her mother this especially when she could see her mother was so disappointed.

"Three months…two days ago who, I didn't even know you were dating anyone!" Andy quickly placed her hand over one of Miranda's in an attempt to calm her; it worked though as Miranda's eyes turned into a pleading look. Cassidy took a deep breath and decided might as well be completely honest.

"I am dating someone; we started dating on my thirteenth birthday. We haven't said anything because their parents wouldn't approve, and no matter what happens I know I'm young but I will never regret being with them and letting them be the first." Letting go of the breath she was holding she felt better but impatient to hear what was going to be said.

"Who is he?" Miranda asked but before anything else could be said, Andy jumped in with a response.

"It's not a he, Sweetheart it's a she." Andy looked at Cassidy who nodded slowly.

"Who is it?" She did not care if it was male or female she wanted a name.

"Jennifer."

"Jen…as in your friend Jennifer who stayed over two days…" Miranda stopped two days ago was the most recent time Cassidy said she had had sex and two days ago is when that girl was in her house, standing up Miranda looked at her daughter and walked out of the kitchen. Instantly, Cassidy began to cry.

"She hates me!"

"No she doesn't, Cass. She is upset that you obviously had sex under her roof and not to mention you are only going on fifteen, she is more disappointed and hating herself. She will come back once she has cooled down to talk more." Andy walked over and held the girl who was a daughter to her, was she disappointed in? Yes. Would that cause her to love the girl less? No. All she could do was hold the girl and wait for Miranda to cool down.

PLEASE READ

Is there anyone out there who still treats a girl right, I give and give and get nothing in return. I am always the one left broken, I want happiness and to not be left broken anymore. IF THERE IS ANYONE… out there who can still love a girl and be honest and give and take like I can please message me. Even friendship I don't care I just want to not be cheated on, lied to and left broken anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been forever since I updated and for that, I am so very sorry, I had a lot going on and a lot of thinking I had to do. I hope all of you like this and I plan to continue this story, I have a lot of it pictured in my head already! So on to the story!

The fearless Editor of Runway sat a window seat looking out at the storm, she had just learned that her fourteen year old was dating a girl, which was not a problem the problem was that her little girl was having sex. She sat trying to figure out how she let it happen, Cassidy was only fourteen, well okay fifteen practically. That did not help though, she said she would not regret it but Miranda still regrets that she was Cassidy's age when she lost her 'innocence.' Miranda was far gone into her own thought process that she did not hear the door open or notice the woman sit down in front of her until she spoke; startled Miranda jumped slightly and sighed.

"It's only me, I know what you are thinking about but knowing you which I do, you want to say something." Andrea smiled at the older woman waiting for a response, finally Miranda began to speak.

"She is only fourteen, I know she said she won't regret it but I remember when I was her age and lost my virginity. I said I would not regret it but I ended up hating myself for such a long time for giving something like that away at such a young age, and to Cory Giles. I could have found so much better!" Miranda stood up and began pacing. "I should have been able to stop this, I should have seen it. Under my own roof, how in the bloody hell did I miss that?" Andrea knew instantly that Miranda was fuming because she had let her accent slip out and not to mention choice words from her home country, she only spoke like this when she was blowing a top.

"Sweetheart, I am disappointed too. However, it has happened and its going to continue to happen, they best you can do is support her and tell her some rules. Not under our roof and so on and so forth, do I approve of her having sex not at all but I cannot stop it. The more you try and stop it the more it will blow up in our faces." Andy told Miranda directly causing the woman to actually calm.

"You are right, I don't approve but I don't want to be the wicked witch and she end up running away because of it." The older woman agreed, the two left the bedroom arm and arm and walked towards Cassidy's room. Upon arrival, both took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Cassidy hollered through the door, when she saw her mother and Andy she froze hoping she was not in trouble but understanding perfectly if she was.

"We wanted to talk to you, well your mother wanted to talk to you." Andy stated as she gently pushed Miranda towards Cassidy, sitting down slowly Miranda took Cassidy's hands and noticed how they did not look like a little child's hands anymore; her nails were cut back and clean. Lines were a bit more prominent, skin still smooth but also a bit rough an artists hands in the making. Upon seeing them Miranda started to tear up, her baby was not a baby anymore. Just looking at those hands told her so many things about her daughter, one thing that she did not know until this night soon arms encircled Cassidy.

Andrea watched on as mother and daughter hugged, she knew this was a moment for the two but also knew that it was best if she stayed because once the hug ended that is when the serious talking would begin. The two broke apart slowly and looked at the other, Miranda could not believe it even looking at Cassidy she did not see a little girl anymore she saw a women, at least the women her daughter was becoming. Andy walked over to a nearby chair and pulled it up and sat down next to Miranda, she knew a big talk was about to happen and standing would get painful after a while.

"I am disappointed that you are having sex, you are so young Cass. With that I do understand I cannot stop you, but I can do is make sure you are protected. This might be your first time and Jennifer's but my little girl will be safe, with that tomorrow we are going out and making sure that happens." Cassidy nodded to Miranda's responses, she knew her mother would be upset but she was not going to argue if her mother was going to not kill her. Andrea took a hold of Miranda's hand, the latter then nodded at her to continue.

"Jennifer can stay over but we will not allow anything under our roof especially if we are home, we like Jennifer and we want to keep it that way. And I certainly don't want to get an eye full; as I am sure you don't want to have another." The two smiled at each other and all three chuckled a bit, leave it to Andy to lighten the mood a bit. As the usual rules were instilled there was one more thing Andy had to know, and she knew Cassidy would be honest.

"I have on question for you, Cassidy." The girl nodded knowing what was about to happen. "Why did you not tell your mother and me that you like girls or more specifically Jennifer?" The couple looked at their young teenager and waited for a response, Cassidy stood up from her bed a paced for a moment. Andy knew she was thinking since Miranda had a tendency to do the same thing. Suddenly, the young girl stopped and looked at her mothers.

"I have always felt different, like Caro and I might be twins but we aren't the same. Whenever she would point to a boy saying how cute he was, I just…just did not feel it. I thought something was wrong with me, then you and mom got together and I started thinking maybe that was it. Over time I realized it, I preferred girls." The two women looked on with open ears the couple knew Cassidy was not done, taking a deep breath she continued. "But then I thought maybe I am wrong since there wasn't a girl I was attracted to, then one day I was on my way to the art room and Jennifer came running up to me. I could not stop thinking about how beautiful she was, how her eyes just lit up the entire hallway. At that moment, I knew completely, on the day of my thirteenth birthday Jenn and I talked and…we kissed. It was the greatest feeling I have ever had, and from that day on, we have been together. None of our friends know and neither do her parents." Cassidy had finally sat down and looked at her moms.

Miranda stood up, kneeled down in front of her daughter, and took those hands into hers again, in a matter of a second she had her daughter encircled into her arms again. She loved her daughter more than ever, disappointment was there but that did not stop the love she had for her little girl. Another hour went by when the two adults left the young teenager go of to sleep, as Andy went to close the door she saw Cassidy sending a text message no doubt to her girlfriend.

Once in their room Miranda tossed her robe and fell into bed, Andy did the same thing. The two held each other, just looked at the other, their night at started off amazingly, and had ended tiresome. As the two kissed then slowly closed their eyes, realization dawned on Miranda. Opening her eyes she noticed Andy noticed her thought and opened her eyes as well, the two looked at each other again.

"Jennifer is coming over tomorrow." The couple looked at the other and could not help but laugh, life was a much-unexpected thing filled with unexpected knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Andy woke up and noticed Miranda sleeping soundly, last night had been rough on her. So quietly, Andy slipped out of bed, threw on a nightgown, and made her way downstairs with every intention of surprising the women, the coffee was brewing just as the egg whites finished up. A healthy, protein filled breakfast was done. Slowly, Andy made her way up the stairs but was stopped by the sight of Cassidy coming down the stairs.

As the women took her, in she began to realize how the girls were actually different, they looked the same but everything else was different. Cassidy was the artistic hippy while Caroline was the girly cheerleader, the differences did not happen over night but at this moment it hit Andy like a semi truck. The two smiled at each other as they passed the other on the stairs, not letting on to the fact that she could not believe how time had flown Andy went up the stairs. Once at the door Andy walked in slowly, Miranda was still sound to sleep. Setting the tray down Andy walked over to the bed and began to kiss Miranda awake; stirring slightly Miranda awoke noticing Andy sitting next to her with a smile.

"I have breakfast for you, Sweetheart." Andy smiled down, Miranda stretched and moaned at the feeling of her muscles moving.

"I will be down in a moment." This brought an even bigger smile to Andy's face; Miranda was so cute when she was half-asleep.

"That won't be necessary, I brought you breakfast in bed." Getting up she grabbed the tray and set down on the older women's lap, she received a smile from Miranda as she took in her breakfast. The two sat quietly and ate; they did not need noise to fill the silence just having the other there next to them was all they needed.

Once they finished the tray was set onto the dresser and they lazily sat up in bed, Andy slowly let her leg touch against Miranda's. Miranda smiled to her, the women was incorrigible. Not wanting to let Andy win at the game, she decided to take matters into her own hands literally. Miranda let her left hand that was around Andy begin to slowly rub the other woman's neck, while her right hand brushed along the thigh that was pressed up against hers. Pulling just a bit Miranda brought Andy's face to hers, the kiss that came about was passionate and lust filled.

Andy moaned at the feeling of the kiss, the things Miranda could bring about just from a kiss. It took no time for the two to become entwined in the other; moans could not stay in anymore. Miranda wanted Andy and Andy wanted Miranda, their bodies could not deny it. The little night gown Andy was wearing started to get pushed up as Miranda's hands slid up her shapely thighs, she could feel how much Andy wanted her as she moved further and further up. Just as Miranda was about to touch where Andy was burning up and begging for release the door burst open, with an angered grown the two broke apart.

"What happened to knocking?" Miranda was livid, horny, and completely interrupted. Andy laughed silently and smiled, just by Miranda's response she could tell how turned on the older women was.

"We just wanted to know when we would be leaving for the mall, and sorry we forgot." Caroline replied as Cassidy stood off to the back with a look that said I tried to tell her, Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"When do your friends plan on being here?" Andy asked.

"Sarah can't come." Replied Caroline as she looked back at Cassidy.

"Jenn, will be here at one." Andy looked at Cassidy and saw how excited and happy she was but was trying to mask it as to not let on in front of Caroline.

"Then we will leave at one fifteen, it is only ten now." The twins nodded as they understood, Caroline stood still at the door but knowing better Cassidy rolled her eyes pulled her sister into the hall way.

"Sorry." Cassidy replied as she quickly closed the door, the sound of Cassidy forcing her sister to go downstairs was heard on the other side of the door. Once Andy could not hear them she quickly pounced on Miranda, her hands and mouth began to show Miranda exactly what she had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

One o'clock rolled around before anyone knew it, Jenn had arrived ten minutes early and she and Cassidy had gone to her room. Caroline thought nothing of it as she sat and ate a yogurt and drank some juice. Miranda and Andy came down the stairs all smiles, causing the teen to roll her eyes and grimace with disgusted. She knew the two had sex but she really hated seeing it plastered over both of their faces.

"Where is your sister, Bobsey?" Miranda asked.

"Upstairs in her room with, Jenn. She came over about ten or fifteen minutes ago, they looked really excited to go up and talk about something." Shrugging like it was no big deal Caroline kept eating; the two adults looked at each other and made up some lame excuse to go upstairs.

UPSTAIRS BEFORE ANDY AND MIRANDA WENT DOWNSTAIRS

"So your mom and Andy know?" Jen asked with worry.

"Yes, and don't worry they were ok with it. Well, mom was a bit of a tougher case but they both insist on getting stuff to make sure we are safe. They know I am not going to get pregnant but they want us protected from other things, which is ridiculous since we are only with each other." Cassidy replied with a roll of her eyes.

"It is understandable though, it is a mother's instinct to protect their child. But anyways when should you mom and Andy come looking for us?" The other girl replied with a bite of her lip, Cassidy turned and looked at her clock.

"About fifteen minutes." Jenn smiled at that and slowly leaned towards Cassidy.

"Then we better make it count." The two smiled at each other and slowly let lips meet and hands wonder.

MIRANDA AND ANDY REACHING UPSTAIRS

As the two came to Cassidy's door Andy looked over at Miranda, the women looked like she was in for the kill. Taking a deep breath she touched Miranda's shoulder and had a look in her eyes that told her to calm down, they do not even know what is going on. The older women took a deep breath and with throwing knocking to the wind opened the door, on the other side the two adults stopped as they saw the two teenagers cuddled in each other's arms. Clothes completely on and a book sitting on Cassidy's lap, the two looked up and smiled. The two had paid enough attention that when they cut their make out session to ten minutes when they heard a door close coming from the way of Miranda and Andy's room.

"Do you need something, mom? Andy?" Cassidy smiled, her mother just looked at her in shock. Yes, they looked decent but seeing her daughter cuddled up with the cute blonde girl who puberty was obviously being good too hit her. Her daughter and this girl looked good together and they looked so happy and relaxed with the other, Miranda took a deep breath and let everything escape her head.

"No, Bobsey we came up to tell you we were ready to go as long as you two were." With a smile plastered on her face not letting anything go she went about as if nothing happened, the two teenagers smiled at each other and sat up.

"Yah, we are good. We were just waiting for you two; we had just gotten to the part about Picasso though." Shrugging as if it was no big deal Cassidy reached down and slipped on her boots, once she stood up Miranda and Andy took in Cassidy's clothing. Jeans with some wear on them, a shirt that clung a bit and had Art is Life printed on it. The jeans tucked into Cassidy's boots and reaching over to a near by chair Cassidy grabbed the flannel on it and slipped it on and handed Jenn her jean jacket. Looking over Miranda took in Jenn's appearance, it was a little more feminine but still held the artist, and hippy and grunge look like Cassidy's. When had her daughters style changed so drastically, and when did her daughter get so…calm. At that, moment it hit Miranda completely her little girl was not a little girl, her daughter had hips and a chest and…a girlfriend who she was having sex with. Fighting the panic attack Miranda stepped out of the room with the three trailing behind her, it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked the mall, Miranda kept thinking the whole time. She did not understand why they had to go shopping in a mall but she knew it was a teenager thing and the girls and Jenn were enjoying themselves. But what was ultimately getting to her was just ahead of them she watched her daughter, Cassidy stood in the middle of her sister and Jenn which didn't look like anything but as she looked closer she saw it. Cassidy would lightly brush her hand against Jenn's and the girl would do the same, her daughter was trying to keep a look of 'normal' but still in a way hold the girls hand. As she began to think more she felt a hand take hers, looking down at her hand she saw Andrea. Laughing to herself inside she knew the woman beside her saw the same thing she did, finally coming out of her thoughts she stopped when the girls stopped to talk to some people.

"Mom, Andy can I please go with Julia, Mark and Crista. Please!" Caroline begged the two nodded their approval, which as they were half way done Caroline was already gone with her friends, leaving the two couples to themselves. As they continued to go in and out of stores, Andy and Miranda watch Cassidy and Jenn more closely.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE MALL…

Caroline and Mark had went off on their own from their other friends when they started talking about the latest celebrity gossip, as they walked along Caroline felt Mark take her hand and take her down some hall ways and into what appeared to be a storage area for employees. As they went into a more private area the two stopped, he stepped closer to her and for some reason Caroline felt herself move closer as well.

His emerald, green eyes made her feel like he was looking deep into her soul. He had just turned sixteen and had a bit of a growth spurt, he was about five ten and had muscles. Caroline swore he could be a model with how good he looked, but as her thoughts raced more they instantly stopped as she felt his lips touch hers. Losing all sense of thought, she melted into the kiss, and melted into his touches.

AT A CLOTHING STORE OF CASSIDY AND JENN'S CHOOSING…

As the Editor took in the clothing she wanted to scream, it looked like the seventies and nineties grunge style had conceived a child together. Andy chuckled as she glanced at Miranda; the woman's face said it all. Wrapping an arm around the woman's waist, she pulled her further into the store, and towards some racks of clothes. Deciding she might as well have fun with it, Miranda found some items and handed them off to her daughter and Jenn to try on. As the two adults looked around and waited, they kept showing off items of possibility.

MEANWHILE….

In the dressing room Cassidy stepped out with a top on Andy had tossed at her, smiling to herself she knew she liked Andy. The woman knew her style and didn't judge her; if anything, she encouraged her clothing choices. Unlike, her mom who would rather see her wearing Chanel. Shuddering to herself, she turned around but stopped before going into her dressing room. Looking around she didn't see anyone and lightly tapped on Jenn's dressing room door, the door opened leaving the teenage dumbstruck. The dress Jenn had on showed perfectly the curves the young woman was developing, before Cassidy could give her time to stop herself she pushed Jenn into the dressing room and shut the door.

Andy had some pieces in her arms and was caring them back to the two teens while Miranda went in search of a bathroom, as she walked up to the dressing room Cassidy was in she stopped when she heard a light thump. Standing patiently she waited but soon didn't hear anything, shrugging it off she was just about to knock on the door when she heard a light moan. Soon it hit Andy as to what she was hearing, gulping as her eyes began to panic. She didn't want to think that the girl who was practically her daughter was doing more than changing in the dressing room that said daughter's girlfriend was in, taking a deep breath Andy set the clothes down near the door and decided it would be best to wait for Miranda and try to get her away from the store.

"Sweetheart, I am rather hungry could we go to the food court?" Andy asked the second she saw Miranda come back to the store.

"Sure, let's just get the girls." The younger woman thought quickly as Miranda made her way to the dressing rooms, stepping in front of Miranda she had to act quickly.

"I told them to continue picking clothes out and come by the food court in twenty minutes." Smiling at her partner, she hoped that her excuse would work, which oddly enough the next thing Miranda said showed that it had in fact worked.

"Alright, well let's go then." Turning around Miranda led the way out of the store, quickly sending Cassidy a text message and Caroline one because something told her if she didn't keep the days, events concealed Miranda would be killing people. Once she was done, she walked a little quicker and pushed her phone into a pocket and her one hand into Miranda's.

So…I thought Caroline said she wasn't doing anything…? And Cassidy and Jenn in a dressing room, teenage hormones I tell you what. I had no intentions of any of that happening but the characters didn't like what I had so they made me delete it and start over…Pretty much I got the whole lecture of if your girlfriend was in a dressing room getting changed would you just stand around…the answer…HELL NO! So I hope you enjoyed and stick around because there will be more…and yes this chapter is actually highly important and will be mentioned later!


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping out of the dressing room making sure everything was in order Cassidy looked down at her cell phone, there was a text from Andy about fifteen minutes ago. Glancing at Jenn, they both knew they were busted. Taking a deep breath Cassidy opened the text message, and what she saw made her appreciate Andy even more.

Text: I have your mom at the food court; I will try to distract her for as long as I can. However, please and I do ask you this do not let this happen again when we are around, you have put me in a big predicament. I love you, Andy…oh and be safe PLEASE!

Cassidy chuckled at the text causing Jenn to look at the message as well; a laugh came from her as well. The two looked at each other and kissed, breaking the kiss they quickly picked up the clothes they wanted, went, and paid for them. They laughed hand in hand much like Miranda and Andy did, with only a minute they showed up at the food court and saw Andy feeding Miranda a bit of ice cream. The girl had never seen her mother eat ice cream before, but the thought made her smile. Leave it to Andy to make her mother come out her shell, as the young couple joined the adults they sat and laughed at all of the right places.

OTHER PART OF MALL….

Caroline had gotten her shirt back on and noticed her cell phone was flashing opening it up she saw a text message from Andy, letting out a frustrated sigh, she opened her phone.

Text: Hey, your mom and I are at the food court. Cassidy and Jenn will be with us in a moment, we will be leaving here shortly so text me when you get this. Your mother and I are wondering where you are. Love, Andy…

Rolling her eyes, Caroline replied with a nice text then tossed her cell phone back onto her purse. Getting up her eyes met Marks; he was dressed and looked like he did every day. Finally picking up her purse Caroline dug at a brush, brushed her hair and a mirror, and made sure she looked presentable.

"I have to meet my mom and Andy at the food court; I wish they would let me be." Caroline said as she finished fixing herself up.

"Its parents for you, so listen Caroline I was wondering if you would like to go out to a movie with me some time?" Mark asked Caroline, smiling at him Caroline was excited he actually wanted more from her than sex.

"I would love too!" She could not hide her joy, the two smiled at each other and met with a kiss. As the two separated so she could go to the food court, she could not believe it, her first date.

When she walked into the food court she stopped, her mom, Andy, Cassidy and Jenn all looked so at ease with each other. She could not help getting the feeling she was going to be the third wheel, well more like the fifth wheel. Sitting down with them, she tuned their talks out and went into her own world. She was going to go on a date whether her mom allowed it or not, and she could not believe it with the cutest guy in school. As a smirk graced Caroline's face she looked at her sister, she knew what was going on between her sister and Jenn. For right now she would be a good sister, but if Cassidy did not do what she was about to ask her then everyone would know about them.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline's date night had come around quick, they were all sitting down and eating dinner and she thought she should ask now. Looking up at her mother and Andy she had an idea they would say no, but that is why she had a back up plan.

"Mom, Andy?" The two adults looked at Caroline while Cassidy turned slightly to look at her sister. "I was asked to go on a date tomorrow, I was wondering if I could go?"

Andy looked over at Miranda and waited, at the end of the day she knew this was Miranda's call. She would say yes to what Caroline asked, but she knew she didn't have a say in this. Miranda took a deep breath and contemplated what Caroline asked, she was going to be turning fifteen on Saturday and this date was on Friday. In her opinion that was far to young, but Cassidy was already dating someone and having sex. She couldn't allow this to go on with the other one, setting her fork and knife down and taking a drink of water she looked at Caroline.

"No." She stated simply and went back to eating.

"What, but mom why not?" Caroline began to argue.

"You are only fourteen years old, and only about to turn fifteen on Friday. And I am going to assume this boy that has asked you out is old enough to drive, so no." Miranda gave a look that said don't argue with me on this topic, Caroline threw her silver wear down and left, Miranda was about to get up but Andy stopped her.

"Calm down, Sweetheart. Give her some time and space." The two looked at one another then went back to eating, they both knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with the girl.

UPSTAIRS….

Cassidy had went up to her room and was doing homework and listening to music when her sister came in, looking up at Caroline she knew something was up and she wasn't going to like it all. It was that foreboding feeling deep inside her that made her gulp and look at her sister with fear, never in her life had she ever gotten that feeling from her sister.

A/N: Sorry for the late update I have been extremely busy but I promise more updates will come!


	8. Chapter 8

The administrators, as of June 4th, are going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Jillbone

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

xPaige Turnerx

HEALER

Azhani

JUJUChick16


End file.
